Hollywood Squares: Season 1: Episode 1
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: Hollywood Squares with characters from Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race, The Incredibles, and Teens Titans GO!


(Theme song plays)

"I'm driving down Hollywood Boulevard

With the Wind in my Face

Life is Good!"

"I love Hollywood!

The Lights and the Cameras the Glitter and Glamour"

Announcer: This Week, from Teen Titans Robin and Beast Boy, From the Incredibles Winston Deavor

"I love Hollywood"

Announcer: From The Incredibles, Mr. Incredible, From Total Drama the Ridonculous Race Noah and Emma

"I love Hollywood"

Announcer: From Teen Titans Raven, From The Incredibles Frozone

"I love Hollywood

Announcer: And staring Elastigirl, with your host Don, All on Hollywood Squares

(Order Of Squares)

 **Robin*Beast Boy*Winston Deavor**

 **Mr. Incredible*Elastigirl*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Announcer: And here's Don

Don: Thank you so much for that, Welcome to Hollywood Squares, Hello Stars

Stars: Hi Don

Don: Thank you for that, Now let's introduce our contestants, First Ms. Circle

: Hello I'm Anna, I'm from Atlanta, Georgia, I am an accountant with two great kids and a working husband

Don: Ok glad to know that, Now Mr.X

Mr.X: Hello I'm Brian, I'm from Portland, Oregon, I am a tailor with a wonderful wife

Don: Ok here are the rules, it's just like tic-tac-toe, you have to win by matching the stars vertical, horizontal, or diagonal, I'm going to ask a star a question and you have to either agree or disagree with that statement, the first round is for $1,000, Anna you won the coin toss, so you go first

Anna: Ok, I'm going for Elastigirl

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Elastigirl, here is the question: Mickey Mouse had a dog that has the name of a dwarf planet, what's the name?

Elastigirl: Ooo... I should this one, I work for Disney, haha, umm... Pluto

Anna: I'm going to Agree

Don: That's right, circle gets the square

 **Robin*Beast Boy*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Don: Brian it is your turn

Brian: Ok, lets go with Frozone

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Frozone, here's your question: How many times does the Empire State Building get struck by lightning?

Frozone: Ok, ummmm... a 100 times

Brian: I'm going to Agree

Don: That's right, X gets the square

 **Robin*Beast Boy*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*X**

Don: Anna, your turn

Anna: I'll go with Beast Boy

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Beast Boy, here's your question: Chris Hatfield had demonstrated something in space, what was it?

Beast Boy: Ok, hmmmm...I think it was crying

Anna: I'll agree

Don: That's right, circle gets the square

 **Robin*O*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*X**

Don: Brian, your turn

Brian: I'll go with Raven, for the block

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Raven, here's your question: True or Flase: If you cut an earthworm in half, both of the halves can regrow their body.

Raven: Ooooooo...hmmm... I'm going to say, True

Brian: I'm going to disagree

Don: You got it right, X gets the square

 **Robin*O*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **Emma*X*X**

Don: Anna, your turn

Anna: I'll go for Emma, for the block

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Emma, here's your question: True or False: Humans can distinguish from trillions of different smells

Emma: Hmmm...I'm going to say, True

Anna: I'm going to Agree

Don: You got it right, circle gets the square

 **Robin*O*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **O*X*X**

Don: Brian, your turn

Brian: I will go for Noah

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok, Noah, here's your question: Do Adults have fewer bones than babies?

Noah: You know what, I'm going to saaaaayyyy, Yes

Brian: I'll agree

Don: You got it right, X gets the square

 **Robin*O*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*X**

 **O*X*X**

Don: Alright we are going to continue with this game, after these messages

(Cuts to Commercial)

Don: Welcome back to Hollywood Squares, when we last left it's now Anna to chose a square

Anna: I'll go for Winston Deavor, for the block and the win

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Winston, here's your question: Truth Or False: Napoleon Bonaparte was extremely short

Winston: Ok I know this one, for his time period he was above average height for his time, so I would say False

Anna: I will agree

Don: That's right, you get the square and the win for $1,000

(Crowd Cheers)

 **Robin*O*O**

 ***O*X**

 **O*X*X**

Don: Ok, this next round is also worth $1,000 and it also has a secret square, you pick the secret square get it right you win a luxurious trip to The Caribbean

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok, lets share at to the viewers at home, who the secret square is

(The Secret Square is Emma)

Don: Anna, you go first since you won the first round

Anna: Ok, lets go with Robin

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Robin, here's your question: Do goldfishes have a long-span or short-span memory?

Robin: Hmmmm... I will say long-span

Anna: I'll agree

Don: That is correct, circle takes the square

 **O*Beast Boy*Winston Deavor**

 ***Elastigirl*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Don: Brian, your turn

Brian: I'm going for Elastigirl

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Elastigirl, here's your question: Which is more, cells of bateria or human cells?

Elastigirl: Oh, I feel like I should know this one, I would say human cells?

Brian: I will disagree

Don: That is correct, X gets the square

 **O*Beast Boy*Winston Deavor**

 ***X*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Don: Anna, your turn

Anna: I'll go with Winston Deavor

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Winston, here's your question: Do your hair and your fingernails still grow after die?

Winston: Well, okay then... I will say yes

Anna: I disagree

Don: That is correct, circle gets the square

 **O*Beast Boy*O**

 ***X*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Don: Brian, your turn

Brian: I want Beast Boy, for the block

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Beast Boy, here's your question: True or False: Birds are dinosaurs

Beast Boy: Ok, the person that shapeshifts to animals should get this right, haha, ummmm... I say True

Brian: I'll agree

Don: You are correct, X gets the square

 **O*X*O**

 ***X*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Don: Anna, your turn

Anna: I'll take Raven, for the block

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Raven, here's your question: True Or False: It's cost the US Mint more to make pennies and nickels than the coins to its actual value.

Raven: Hmmmm... I not the best with finance, I would say True

Anna: I will agree

Don: You are correct, circle gets the square

 **O*X*O**

 **Mr. Incredible*X*Noah**

 **Emma*O*Frozone**

Don: We are taking another break, let's see if they can find the secret square, after these messages

(Cuts to Commercial)

Don: Welcome back to Hollywood Squares, now if we run out of time of this round or any other round the amount of squares you have, we will give you $500 each, that will greatly effect your cash totals, person with the most money at the end of the game is the champ, I think it was your turn Brian

Brian: I will go with Mr. Incredible

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Mr. Incredible, here's your question: Does water spiral down the plughole in opposite directions in the northern and southern hemispheres?

Mr. Incredible: Well, lets see... No

Brian: I'll agree

Don: You are correct, X gets the square

 **O*X*O**

 **X*X*Noah**

 **Emma*O*Frozone**

Don: Anna, your turn

Anna: I'll take Noah, for the block

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Noah, here's your question: True or False: Buzz Aldrin became the first man to urinate on the moon.

Noah: Ok, kinda strange... I'll say it's False

Anna: I'll disagree

Don: You are correct, circle gets the square

 **O*X*O**

 **X*X*O**

 **Emma*O*Frozone**

Don: Brian, your turn

Brian: I'll take Emma

(Crowd Cheers and Alarm goes off)

Don: Congrats, Brian, you got the secret square, Alright this is for the Caribbean

Don: Ok Emma, here's your question: Truth Or False: Twinkies have an infinite self life

Emma: Hmmmm...ok here, I will say True

Brian: I will agree

Don: You are incorrect, Sorry that you lost the Caribbean Trip and circle gets the square

 **O*X*O**

 **X*X*O**

 **O*O*Frozone**

Don: Anna, your turn

Anna: I will pick Frozone, for the win

Don: Ok Frozone, here's your question: Truth Or False: Humans can't breathe and swallow at the same time

Frozone: Ok, wow,...I will say True

Anna: I will agree

Don: You are correct, you win this round and win $1,000

 **O*X*O**

 **X*X*O**

 **O*O*O**

Don: Alright, we are going into another round for $2,000, Anna, since you won the last round, you go first

Anna: I'll will pick Elastigirl

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Elastigirl, here is your question: Did the popular image of Santa Claus been created by Coca-Cola for an ad campaign?

Elastigirl: Hmmmm...very interesting knowing that they got the same two colors... I'll say yes

Anna: I'll disagree

Don: You are right, circle gets the square

 **Robin*Beast Boy*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

Don: Brian, your turn

Brian: I'll take Beast Boy

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Ok Beast Boy, here is your question: Does the top of the Eiffel Tower lean away from the sun?

Beast Boy: Oooooo...I've never been to France in a long time...I would say No

Brian: I will disagree

Don: You are right, X gets the square

 **Robin*X*Winston Deavor**

 ***O*Noah**

 **Emma*Raven*Frozone**

(Alarm goes off)

Don: Uh-Oh, an alarm has gone off, which means we are out of time, so Brian you have an X on the board and Anna you have a circle on the board, which means you guys are getting $500

(Crowd Cheers)

Don: Brian, you have no wins so you just get $500, and Anna you have 2 wins so you have $2000 plus with $500 you get $2500, meaning that Anna wins today's show, sorry Brian that you lost,

Brian: It was a real pleasure to be on, thank you stars

Stars: Your welcome, Brian

Don: When we come right back, Anna, is going to pick a star and win a prize, after these messages

Don: Welcome back to Hollywood Squares, Anna won today's game and now she is going to pick a star to win either cash, a trip, or either a car, Now pick a star

Anna: Well, I'm going to pick...Raven

Don: Ok Raven, show us what is in your envelope

Raven: Ok, Congrats Anna, you won a Chevy Monte Carlo!

Anna: Oh My Goodness! Yes! Ahhh!

Don: Well, the price of that car is $21000, meaning your total is $23500

Anna: Oh Goodness!

Don: Well, we are out of time, until next time on the Hollywood Squares, Good-Bye

Well this the end of Episode 1: Season 1 of Hollywood Squares, Anyway please leave a like and don't forget to leave a review, thank you :)


End file.
